


Love Line

by fairybeargyu



Series: tyun to my ning [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Taehyun, oh my god they were roommates, taehyun vlive, tyunning, tyunning cuddles, tyunning cuddling, tyunning holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “You know how you always say that you are good at everything?” Huening started.“Yes, I’m Kang Taehyun, I am good at everything.” Taehyun said.“There’s one thing you’re not good at.” Huening said confidently.“Impossible. What is it?” Taehyun asked.“Noticing my feelings for you.” Huening said and looked directly at Taehyun’s eyes.“What?” Taehyun answered with confusion.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: tyun to my ning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Love Line

Taehyun was doing his solo V-LIVE in their studio, it was the last time that MOAs was going to see him in his school uniform. While Taehyun was on Vlive, Huening was finishing up some work. Since Huening was also in the building, he decided to appear in the live as a guest. He was already in the building and MOAs would like to see him too, so why not? 

Huening entered the room, Taehyun immediately smiled and welcomed him in the Vlive. He stayed there for a few minutes, admiring how amazing Taehyun looks with his school uniform. He wanted to squish his cheeks and give him belly rubs, he was definitely whipped.

A few minutes later, Huening stood up and started fixing his jacket, he only planned to show up for a few minutes. Taehyun noticed that he was preparing to leave, but he wanted him to stay.

“Are you going home?” Taehyun asked. 

“I don’t know.” Huening answered, he might drop by at a convenience store and buy ice cream for him and his hyungs.

“Why? You have no work to do?” Taehyun asked again.

“I guess.” Huening answered.

“Not possible. Stay.” Taehyun said. Huening was shocked, did Taehyun forget that they were doing a Vlive? Huening’s heart was beating so fast, he didn’t expect Taehyun to publicly say that. He was whipped and he lowkey hated it, he can’t say no to Taehyun.

Huening nodded and stayed until the Vlive ended. While the Vlive was going on, Huening politely asked his Beomgyu Hyung to buy him and Taehyun ice cream. Just after the Vlive ended, Beomgyu arrived with the ice cream and immediately left as he had work to do. 

Taehyun and Huening sat down on the floor and started eating their ice cream quietly. They were used to being quiet while eating together, but Huening was bothered by something today.

“You know how you always say that you are good at everything?” Huening started.

“Yes, I’m Kang Taehyun, I am good at everything.” Taehyun said.

“There’s one thing you’re not good at.” Huening said confidently.

“Impossible. What is it?” Taehyun asked.

“Noticing my feelings for you.” Huening said and looked directly at Taehyun’s eyes. 

“What?” Taehyun answered with confusion. 

“You’re always playing with my feelings, always giving me false hope. Earlier, you publicly said that you wanted me to stay. Do you know how much I tried to stay calm? I hate it. I hate that you only see me as a best friend and I shouldn’t give your words a second meaning... I also hate that I’m confessing to you right now despite knowing the risks and consequences of this.” Huening said and set aside his ice cream. 

“Hueningie… I didn’t know you felt that way.” Taehyun said and also set aside his ice cream, he didn’t expect this to happen at all.

“See? I told you. You're not good at noticing my feelings. If you were, you would have picked up that I like you... more than as a best friend.” Huening said.

“Let me finish first… I didn’t know you felt the same way.” Taehyun said. Huening’s eyes widened, he totally didn’t expect to say that. He was preparing himself for the worst, like Taehyun changing his roommate or him breaking off their friendship.

“What?” was the only thing that Huening managed to say. 

“You’re also bad at noticing feelings too. I ask you to cuddle with me every night and you think I don’t feel the same way?” Taehyun asked.

“But we are roommates and we both like cuddles, why wouldn’t we cuddle with each other?” Huening reasoned.

Taehyun leaned in closer, close enough to Huening that they could hear each other’s breathing. 

“Do best friends who don’t like each other mutually do this?” Taehyun said and leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Huening’s lower lip.

“Why do you keep making reasons, Hueningie? Do you not want me to like you back?” Taehyun asked.

“I want to!” Huening answered.

Before Taehyun could answer, someone knocked on the door. They immediately moved their faces away from each other.

“Taehyun-ah, Huening-ah, are you going to go home with us? The car is there.” Yeonjun said.

“Yeah Hyung! Let me just grab our things..” Huening said and stood up, grabbing his ice cream and hurriedly going out of the studio.

The group was complete in the car, Soobin was on the passenger’s seat, listening to music. Beomgyu was on the window seat, sleeping and Yeonjun was beside him playing mobile games. Taehyun and Huening were in the back, sitting beside each other.

They were quiet on the way as they didn’t want to talk here. While on the ride home, Taehyun smoothly grabbed Huening’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Huening was blushing at his gesture as he knows that Taehyun’s favorite showing of affection is holding hands. 

The group arrived at the dorm and they quickly went to their respective rooms as they all had a long day from work. The moment Huening entered and locked the door, they looked at each other and their lips crashed onto each other. They didn’t talk about this but it was clear to them that the both of them just had one thing in mind, they wanted to kiss each other.

“Guess we do share the same brain cell like Soobin Hyung said.” Huening said and broke the kiss.

“Can’t believe we kissed…” Taehyun said and covered his face with his hands as he got shy.

“Yeonjun Hyung interrupted us earlier… so what did you want to say?” Huening said.

“Let’s ruin our friendship.” Taehyun said.

“Huh? No, I don’t want to lose you!” Huening panicked. 

“You dummy, it’s a song lyric. Let’s ruin our friendship, let’s be lovers instead.” Taehyun said.

“Oooh! Can’t believe I was scared to confess to you because I thought you were going to break off our friendship.” Huening confessed. 

Taehyun was quick to hug him and said, “I will never do that, never never never.” 

“I know. We’re stuck with each other in a good way, hehe.” Huening said and planted a soft kiss on Taehyun’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYAAAAAAAAAAAA BACK IT AGAIN TO BRING TYUNNING FLUFF BCS WE LOVE FLUFF IN THIS HOUSE HGASDFHGDSFHGSDF i just want to put a smile in people's faces that's why my fics are always fluff hehe, I want it to be a breathe of fresh air <3


End file.
